It Is The End
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara is not dead he just can't move. His heart isn't beating. His breath is still. He's cold. He can't move. But he is not dead, he just can't be!


I have three chapters to post. One for A Master's Stone. One for a Lady's Plot. And one For Something Sweet I just need to do a few more things to it, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I just read the final Harry Potter Book, and I've cried on and off for three hours now. So I'm in the perfect mood for angst. I was going to do Harry Potter but I just can't bring myself to. So soon, I swear I'll post those three chapters, but I feel so awful it's time for some more angst-riddled stories. It'll make me feel better to get it out.

1234

Kuwabara got up with a grunt, rubble sliding off his back, and dust shaking from his hair. He coughed crawling around on all fours until his hand fell in something deep. Peering through half open eyes he saw a small pond of water. Kuwabara cringed at his reflection, his hair was white from all the dust, and his skin was also coated in dirt. He looked about, blinking slightly, and finally called out.

"Kurama?"

No answer….

"Hiei?"

No answer again.

Though he wanted to Kuwabara did not call out Yusuke's name. If he called out Yusuke's name he probably wouldn't receive an answer. The two had had a fight, a real argument when there was the explosion. Kuwabara couldn't remember when, where, or why something so wrong happened. That explosion seemed so out of a blue, especially since they had succeeded in their mission.

Laying back down he closed his eyes for a bit, he was still tired. The water was cool, and Kuwabara's hands were burned from stopping an energy blast. He couldn't remember if he was shielding himself or his friends…maybe both, but the water eased the throbbing. So with both hands dipped in the cool water, Kuwabara closed his eyes trying to relax a bit before he would begin his inevitable search for his friend.

Kuwabara listened to his heart for a bit, something felt kind of wrong.

Like it wasn't beating fast enough.

And then it stopped.

Kuwabara was puzzled, it could not stop he was still alive still breathing-no…wait he wasn't. Kuwabara became aware of his still chest, his heavy form and sudden coldness. It was as if he was dead but he couldn't be! Kuwabara panicked and tried to open his eyes, move, or just plain do anything. But he couldn't it was too hard, something was dreadfully wrong. Kuwabara had been fine until…oh no. The water…the water had done something to him…right?

There was no way he could be this aware of everything and be dead. No fuXking way! Besides…he would have left his body…he would have-

"Where could he have gone?"

"The explosion send him down the hall, and he probably flew into this room…damX everything was destroyed."

"He's probably just curled up in a ball waiting for us to find him."

"Well…I expected those words from Hiei not you Yusuke!"

"Well screw Kuwabara! He's just an-"

"Detective…do not speak of your best friend in that manner. I can because I hate the buffoon, but it's not a good idea for you to let your anger make you say something you'll regret."

"I won't regret him! Besides he started the fig-Kurama? Kurama you okay?"

"…Oh God…"

The voice was very quiet, and was undeniably Kurama's. Kuwabara heard feet and then a hand was on his arm. Kuwabara wanted to shiver, the touch was so warm and he was so cold. "Oh no…no…" Kurama whispered turning him on his back. Kuwabara's eyes were forced open, and now he could see…but he couldn't blink.

Kuwabara was moved, his hands slipping out of the water, but nothing changed. Kurama was checking for a pulse and grabbed Kuwabara's palms seeing the burns. "From when he caught the blast, but…but…what…how could that-?!" Kurama ripped open Kuwabara's shirt checking for a heartbeat again, when he was roughly thrown aside. Yusuke had appeared, blood dried under his nose and on his cheek. He laced his hands together into a fist, and began pounding on Kuwabara's chest.

Oh God did that hurt!

'FuXk Urameshi!' Kuwabara thought, and then Yusuke pressed his lips to his. It was a shock beyond shocks but then he realized Yusuke was giving him CPR. "KUWABARA! NO! NO! I-I'M SORRY! SHXT! SHXT! SHXT! I'M SO SORRY…I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NO COME ON BUDDY!"

Hiei appeared behind Yusuke and watched as Yusuke worked, and Kuwabara was surprised by the look on Hiei's face. Shock, regret, terror? Kuwabara would have smiled smugly but he could move.

'I'm not dead! I'm not!' Kuwabara repeated in his head, painfully aware of Yusuke's wet face touching his again and again as he tried to breathe, "life," into Kuwabara. "NO…NOOO! NO! NO!! NOOO!" Yusuke finally stopped chest heaving and flung himself on Kuwabara crying.

The fight with his best friend was forgotten, and Kuwabara felt like he could cry. He wanted to hug the tanned man-he was alive! 'Urameshi! I'm alive…I swear! The water…it…I think it did something to me! No! I'M NOT DEAD!' Kuwabara's mind screamed but nothing worked.

Hours passed and Yusuke finally stopped crying. He had to turn away from Kuwabara and talked softly with Kurama at what they were to do with their friend's body. 'I'm not dead…not dead!' Kuwabara tried to say but nothing happened. Nothing was working.

'Oh God they're going to bury me alive.'

_But you are dead._

Kuwabara would have blinked if he could, but since Kurama opened his eyes he couldn't move. A woman had appeared in front of him, dressed similarly to Boeton's normal attire. The woman however, had dark hair and red eyes she did not look kind or happy at all.

_You've just sealed yourself in your body._

'What?' He asked the voice, which he assumed was this woman.

_You thought you were just tired, you convinced yourself so assuredly you'd sealed you soul in your body…you have to come with me now._

Kuwabara was in shock. 'Wait…how am I dead…?' Kuwabara felt the most twisted painful feeling settle in his gut.

_Give me your hand…all you have to do is want to take it…and I'll show you something you missed._

Kuwabara reluctantly thought of wanting her hand and sure enough he had grasped her frail hand, and hovered next to her. Kuwabara felt sick. He could see his body, and there was a large chunk of his side missing, as well as a hole in his chest. "I didn't feel it," Kuwabara whispered. The woman nodded sympathetically.

_Most don't…most…whom are deemed good, fair…and kind get to feel no pain…they forget in their last moments about it._

Kuwabara nodded grimly and looked at his friends, "Now what?" She looked at him, and no words were needed, "Oh…so I…go up?" He pointed skywards and she nodded. He felt sickened and asked, "Am I worthy enough…to have one favor? I want to talk with Yusuke…let me…please?" The woman looked at him, her shoulders dropping and she pointed towards Yusuke. Kuwabara approached him, floating above his friend.

"Urameshi?"

The tanned youth shivered, wet face looking around.

Kuwabara smiled feeling ghostly tears fall off his face like rain. "It's me…Kuwabara…I'm not mad at you…you're my best friend. I don't blame you or anything you may be thinking. I'm sorry…real…real…real sorry that this…I…I'll look out for you Yusuke…for your children…and their children. All the way until you join me. I promise…I swear. Yusuke…Yusuke…I wish I had said your first name in life…it sounds good…feels good to when I say it in earnest. Good-bye…I don't have much else to say."

Yusuke had started to cry again, and did not answer Hiei or Kurama. But though he cried, Kuwabara had the feeling he had given Yusuke some peace. He looked back towards the woman going towards her. "I always felt this moment would feel more climatic…more dramatic. I feel sad…and kind of empty...but this seems so…so not real."

_Death is never how we expect it. Come Kazuma Kuwabara, it is your time. It has been this date since you were born…it is time. Let us depar_t.

"This is such…a dull hollow way to go…so…this is it?"

_Yes…this is all the end really is. It is slow, it is dull, it is empty, and it is over._

"So…it's done? It's all over…I am dead?"

_Yes. Kuwabara this is the end._

And she nodded firmly at those words leading him off, repeating herself softly knowing he cried ghostly tears.

_Yes…Yes…it is over Kuwabara. It is The End._


End file.
